survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone Should Bow Down to Me
"Everyone Should Bow Down to Me" is the seventh episode of ''SurvivORG: The AmazORG''. Merge Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Bidding Wars This will be played in 6 rounds. You all start with $1000. Each round you'll send in a bid of how much you want to pay to stay in the challenge. Then when everyone has sent in their bids, the results will be revealed, and the person who sent in the lowest and the highest bid will be eliminated. Round 1 - 2 Lowest bids and Highest bid will be eliminated Round 2 - Lowest bid and highest bid will be eliminated Round 3 - Lowest bid and highest bid will be eliminated Round 4 - Lowest bid and highest bid will be eliminated Round 5 - Lowest bid and highest bid will be eliminated Round 6 - Since there will only be a maximum of 2 people left here, the one who has made it through the game with the most money remaining will win immunity. (A tie would be broken by a firemaking challenge) Winner: Tribal Council #7: Baleiro JT came up with the merged tribe name of "Baleiro", which was a portmanteau combining the Portuguese words for "whale", which was baleia, and "cowboy" which was vaquiero into Baleiro. Both the whale and the cowboy were running jokes and memes on the Tambaqui and Tambaqui 2.0 tribes. The two tribes merged into the Baleiro tribe on Day 13, making this the earliest merge by days in SurvivORG history. At this time, it's also the largest merge by number of players. Out of the 13 players to make the merge, there are 8 original Tambaqui and 5 original Jaburu. After the swap, there are 8 Jaburu 2.0 coming into the merge, as well as 5 Tambaqui 2.0 after JT mutinied to Jaburu. Additionally, Kidfierce is publicly immune, having picked up Individual Immunity for his next Tribal Council at the F14 Survivor Auction. Despite the numbers, Baleiro is very dynamic and at this point the direction of the merge vote is very unpredictable. Day 15: Final 13 Merge Tribal Baleiro came in for their first Tribal Council as a Merged Tribe, all 13 of them. The five original Jaburu were close on Jaburu 2.0 (Cool-Josh-JT-Page-Reef) as well as the 5 original Tambaqui on Tambaqui 2.0 (Adam-Kid-Nico-Sunny-Trey) were close as well. That left the 3 former Tambaqui (Nifty, Moose, and LSE) who were on @aburu 2.0, who were positioned somewhere in the middle after the merge came at 13. Those 3 did not collectively side with either group until the 11th hour of the merge vote, when they decided to join the Jaburus (who had no power throughout the pre-merge) in voting out Nico, who they deemed unlikely to have an idol. The Tambaquis thought those 3 were on their side and wanted to vote out Reef. At Tribal, Sunny played his Legacy Advantage that he won at the F14 Auction, while Trey unearthed a Hidden Immunity Idol and played it on himself, which Nico voiced his displeasure over almost immediately after. The Swing 3 held tight with the Jaburus and Nico was voted out 8-5 to become the first member of the jury. Voting Confessionals Final Words Trivia * This was the first time in SurvivORG the real merge contained 13 players. * The episode title was given by Reef, talking about how it was the right move to keep Nifty, which he came up with.